kirkdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Togg Whiffton
''"Ever seen a Dwarf on a ship? No. It's because they sink like a ROCK" - Puffin Tan on Togg Whiffton's career choice.'' At a Glance One of the few Dwarvesto travel overland, Togg Whiffton was a loyal marine of the HMS Sleeps With One Eye Open. A stern soldier, Togg left his home of Hammertask to explore the wild seas and vast oceans of the world, spending much time in Salt Gohlin. The son of Pym Whiffton and brother of Kogg, Togg's reputation was one of a brave, but solitary individual. History Feeling out of place in the mountains of Hammertask where his cousins dreamed of buried treasure, Togg longed to see the cresting waves of the sea. Leaving his home on his eighteenth birthday, Togg travelled overland and down the western coast of The Known Realm before arriving in Salt Gohlin where he sought posting aboard the HMS Sleeps With One Eye Open. Age of Adventure Now consumed by his drink, Togg's captain Bernard Bounty had left the helm of the HMS Sleeps With One Eye Open in the hands of new lieutenant Keiron "Scaredy" Cat. Unhappy with the change of ownership, Togg nevertheless stayed aboard and grinned through it. Teal Island The founding members of Fortune's Triad would become acquainted with Togg while boarding the HMS Sleeps with One Eye Open. Unbeknownst to them at the time, Togg had recently captured a stowaway -- Feryl Rimple, one of the fugitive necromancers of the Cult of Vecna. Confining Rimple to the brigg, Togg raced to beef up security on the ship but was interrupted when a teal glow appeared on the deck of the ship followed by a clattering BANG. Within seconds the ship was being torn apart and dragged to a nearby island by some arcane magic. With the shipwreck of the HMS Sleeps With One Eye Open it was revealed that the party responsible for its destruction were the Teal Dragonborn, a race of humanoid dragonkin who had detected the necromantic energies aboard the ship and wished to use it to commune with their forefathers. Recognizing that Rimple would have no sympathy for the Dragonborn's mission and would seek to use them for his own ends, Togg and Fortune's Triad followed the guidance of historian Puffin Tan to cut off Feryl's necrotic material: the Dragonborn's tomb. Working to prevent the ressurection of an army of skeletal dragons, Togg was disfigured atop a mountain pass leading to the burial-tower of the Dragons when a Dragonborn Fossil (resurrected by Rimple) attacked. Togg would be carried to safety but later kidnapped by Rimple who slew the stoic dwarf as he laid unconscious from his injuries. Ressurected as a ghoul, the undead Togg was sent forward to kill the heroes and was cut down by Hogar the Bloodied. In an act of malice, Rimple pulled his puppeteering-consciousness from the body of Togg, allowing the Dwarf's soulless body one last natural reaction (one of fear) as Hogar's blade came crashing down on its face. Mothers and Sons With the change to the timeline caused by Fortune's Triad's trip back to the Necrotic War, Togg's fate would be greatly altered. With his father Pym Whiffton still alive, Togg was denied exit from Hammertask to pursue his dreams of being a sailor. The son of the now-King, Togg was expected to remain underground, and remain there he did into his adulthood. Whereas his brother Kogg thrived under Pym's martial training, Togg had no interest in it. When an attack by Goblins and Hobgoblins breached into the halls of Hammertask from the Underdark, Togg found himself grossly unprepared for combat. Humbled by the experience, Togg became more introverted and kept his list of contacts to his immediately family. Later, when a squad of Drow led by Breysis Vilatul invaded Hammertask and absconded with the city's women, Togg was driven into a fury. With his own mother Andraya stolen, Togg was infuriated that Hammertask's guards were not only powerless to prevent the attack, but were incapable of rescuing the stolens mothers, daughters, and wives. Sensing this dark brooding Togg's heart, the dark deity Torog appeared to the dwarf and offered him the power to rescue the Dwarves, in exchange for his servitude. Accepting this devil's deal as a necessity, Togg agreed and was transformed into the Champion Shackle. Category:Dwarf